For love
by Noducksinpond
Summary: The dark loose hanging hair was decorated with strawberries. He smiled at that, nobody apart from the two of them, knew exactly why she had insisted on that. Even though Arthur had nagged him quite a bit to figure it out. She looked up and met his eyes, her eyes shined just as much as the rest of her, and she smiled softly at him. Post series 5 AU - oneshot


**Author´s note: One shot AU, set some time post Series 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of it´s characters. All rights reserved to the original owners**

….

**For love**

"Merlin?" Guinevere opened the door. He didn´t look at her, instead he kept his eyes on his own figure in the mirror. "Are you nervous?" she asked, as she walked into the bed chamber, where he had gotten dressed. He nodded with a little smile, as she picked up a book he had accidentally thrown away the day before. Despite that a woman lived with him and he had two servants, he failed to keep his chambers in order.

"You´ll be fine," she assured him sincerely. He was honestly glad, she was there. She had always felt like a sister to him, and he appreciated her help, as she was probably one of the most comforting people, he had ever met. "Gaius is going to be here in a moment," she continued, as she adjusted his collar. She then send him one last reassuring smile, before heading to join her husband. He looked at his own figure in the mirror again, he was wearing a white shirt, a black west and dark trousers, a red cape was prepared for him to wear, if he wished too. Arthur had made sure he got it all, when he became Court sorcerer, despite Merlin´s own protests. Apparently neckerchief and servant clothes wasn´t suitable for the King´s Court sorcerer.

He went to the window, and looked out at the lower town, he did enjoy the view, even though he still preferred his old little room, despite now having larger quarters. It was weird, she thought so too. None of them was used to even a bit of luxury, and he still hadn´t gotten used to it. Even though he had lived here for two years. It had really been that long. Two years since Morgana and Mordred had been defeated, and Arthur had figured out what he was, and oddly enough accepted it, after a longer period of anger and total denial of course.

"You wanted to see me?" Gaius had arrived, and Merlin decided, to at least try to stop worry about his slightly pretentious clothes. Merlin sat down and Gaius sat down beside him, none of them saying anything for a while. Gaius smiled comfortingly at his former ward, the worry was clearly written all over Merlin´s face. They continued to sit like that, not really talking to each other, just waiting. Merlin padded the bags they had prepared for the forthcoming trip, he had promised her a mountain lake a long time ago, and he intended to keep that promise.

"_Mer_lin!" a familiar clotpole yelled from the corridor. "Come out here now you useless magician, or I´ll have you thrown right in the stocks, regardless of what day it is!" Merlin, closely followed by Gaius, left his quarters, and walked to the sunlit courtyard. "Honestly Merlin," Arthur said in an annoyed tone. "Cheer up will you." Merlin ducked slightly to avoid Arthur´s mandatory back padding and continued with the king and court physician to the courtyard.

"This is new," Arthur admitted. "You´re too scared to retort with an insulting comment, it kind of makes me wish, I could put you through this every day."

"I´m not, your Prattiness," Merlin retorted. "I just have better things to do than keep you from getting bored." Arthur send him a cold glare, and Gaius chuckled slightly. Something that Arthur luckily didn´t notice. The knights did however, and Gwaine held back a laugh.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur snapped. "Or I´ll convince her to run away from you. She clearly needs to see some sense." Both of them knew she would never be convinced to do that, despite Arthur´s _fantastic _diplomatic talents. They had been through too much together.

"You honestly don´t know her very well do you?" Merlin retorted jokingly.

"Then I´ll just not do the ceremony," Arthur said in an almost childish tone. Merlin rolled his eyes at him. It was another empty threat, Merlin knew that. Arthur had been the one insisted on all this madness, instead of just getting married in the druid fashion. At least they had gotten a slightly less pompous wedding than Arthur had originally insisted on, mostly due to Gwen´s help.

"How I managed not to curse you to eternal suffering yet is beyond me," Merlin admitted.

"Shut _up, _Merlin!" Arthur snapped back with a threatening fist, they stood in quiet for a moment before Arthur continued: "I hope you get to be happy," he then said in a much more serious and sincere tone. "You both deserve that." Before Merlin could reply with anything but a grateful smile, someone else left the citadel and entered the courtyard. The majority of the people there turned their attention on the young woman.

She was even more beautiful, than he had imagined, she could be. It was the first time, he had been allowed to see her in her dress. She looked like, she was shining, like the princess he thought she was. Her light dress was beautiful, it was sewed in a druid fashion, and the dark loose hanging hair was decorated with strawberries. He smiled at that, nobody apart from the two of them, knew exactly why she had insisted on that. Even though Arthur had nagged him quite a bit to figure it out. She looked up and met his eyes, her eyes shined just as much as the rest of her, and she smiled softly at him. The kind of smile, she smiled. Not a bright grin, but small and quiet. Like most of the things she did.

He bowed down slightly, from the small podium Arthur insisted on having. The king had acted like it was his wedding, (which it of course really wasn´t, and the Prat should have minded his own business.) She took his hand, and he helped her up. She send him a quick grateful smile, before they both turned towards Arthur who looked completely full of himself. Merlin didn´t let go of her hand, and she didn´t let go of his. His fingers were laced with hers, her hand was warm and calmed his nerves more than all of Gaius´, Arthur and Gwen´s reassures. He send her one last glance, coursing Arthur to roll his eyes before starting the ceremony. Merlin honestly didn´t care about how much of a lovesick idiot Arthur thought he was. Merlin himself could not have been happier, and he saw the same expression mirrored on Freya´s face.

Because there was honestly nobody he would rather marry, and it was written all over her face that she felt the same.

THE END.

….

**Author´s note: I honestly had no idea what this was, I just kind of went with it. Sadly, for now my muse is failing to let me write an alternative magic reveal and eventual Freya return story, so that is reserved for another time. I really want to do it, because I hated that ending! If you enjoyed it, you can leave a review, which you probably already knew you could. **


End file.
